Snow
by HaveringFool
Summary: Jane places the shovel down and stands, padding away the snow on her pants. [A/N: Here's a warning: Genre denotes 'Hurt/Comfort' and if you don't want hurt, don't bother with this story. Thank you.]


"It's snowing Maura," Jane says as she takes a shovel full of snow and tosses it away from the footpath, "It's all soft and cold, quite like you," Jane smiles, "Except that you're soft and _warm_, and—"

"Mama?"

"Munchkin!" Jane places the shovel down and stands, padding away the snow on her pants. "What are you doing here? The holidays haven't already come around, have they? I must be getting old," Jane leans forward for a hug, "We missed you so much Maurane," Jane steps a little back to look over their daughter, "Mommy and I—"

"Mama?" Maurane looks over her mother, "What are you doing outside? It's cold and…snowing…" she warily smiles.

Jane dishes an eye roll. "Of course I know that it's snowing! What do you take me for? I was on the top of my game before I retired and your mother—where is your mother anyway? As I was saying," Jane bends down to take the shovel, "Of course I know that it's snowing! I brought this out here," she waves the shovel, "To clear the path for your mother," she gestures to the snow-covered footpath, "She won't like skidding around in those heels of hers, would she?" Jane smiles, "Would you like to help me? I think she'll be home from the store soon and…there's another shovel in the garage..."

Maurane holds onto her mother, onto Jane, and guides her towards the house. "I'll do the shoveling mama," she takes the shovel and drops it to the ground, "Let's go inside and I'll make you cocoa," she walks slowly, time enough for Jane to go up the steps, "Just like how mommy used to. Alright?" She sends a gentle smile to her mother. It's that time of the year, and that time again, she thinks; she worries.

"Cocoa?" Jane laughs, and her gloved hand reaches to wipe snow off her daughter's hair, "Your mother said that I can't have any caffeine anymore and so I had to turn to cocoa," Jane wipes her boots on the mat, "But she always makes it extra chocolaty," she hands her coat over to her daughter, "Will you make one for mommy too? She'll be home soon," Jane heads towards the kitchen.

They had agreed to play along whenever her mother had an episode, whenever her mother remembered or forgot. Maurane sighs as she removes her own coat.

Mommy will be coming home soon mama, she wishes to say. Mommy didn't return to the earth, like how the snow melts, she hopes to say. Mommy loves the snow most and mama remembers her most this way, she deduces as she heads to the kitchen to make cups of cocoa.

Three cups, Maurane makes. Three cups - one for mama, one for mommy, and one for me, she thinks. Except that I will pour away the second, when mama's not looking. She tells herself. Mama will remember or forget, when the snow goes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>It's prompted by <span>rizzlesfanficchallenge<span> for the week 'Snow' but, the story means a lot to me so, I didn't want to place it under 'Themed Pieces'.  
>Thank you, for the time.<br>**New a/n: **Hi there, specifically to that guest reviewer: I think I understand where you come from, and I have rectified it - I have placed a warning in the summary. I apologize for all that I had unintentionally deceived.  
>Yet, as this is ultimately my story, and maybe I am in a bad place at the moment, but all I want to say is: People die. That's life.<br>You should be glad that this is a story with a good (it is subjective; but I think it is) ending; not everybody gets that.  
>Here's another reminder: Don't read the stories that I write. Don't. You really don't have to. If I deem a story to hurt in an unsalvageable manner, I would have and I will warn people against it. This story hurts, characters die, but that's life - and the focus was on how love didn't and doesn't die. I'm sorry if I come off harsh, but maybe I am, because people do die; and I am only fortunate enough here, in stories, to control when and how. Thank you, for the time.<p> 


End file.
